leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ashy123/The Holy Knight
Ok so this is my first blog, I have a ton of champ ideas but i'm gonna post my most recent champ idea, tell me what you think :D. So basically this champ is named "Gwyn The Holy Knight" Im not sure yet if Gwyn should be a male or female yet, personally I like the idea of a female champ in full knight armor, but whenever i think of Gwyn i see a dude. Gwyn's lore goes Gwyn was recurited into the Ionian army at a young age because of his/her ability to control the powers of light far surpassed that of anyone his/her's age. The older Gwyn got the more powerful he/she got becoming more and more feared by those around her. Although Gwyn had possessed massive control over the light, he/she possessed an even more powerful sense of justice, often not tolerating even the most lightest offence against justice. Becoming cold and emotionalless as she/he grew older, he/she grew more distant from those around him/her. The only person who did not fear getting close to Gwyn was Gwyn's childhoodfriend/sister named Freya (again depends on if Gwyn is male or Female, if Gwyn is a male, his childhood friend becomes his wife) whom possessed more power than Gwyn, but because her body was frail she could not use her powers or she would die. During the war with Noxus, when word reached Gwyn that a troops of Noxian warriors were apporaching his/her's village, Gwyn abandoned his/her's post and rushed towards his/her village, only to encouter a field of dead Ionian soliders and the troop on Noxian soliders on the march towards his/her village. Gwyn quickly engaged them on his/her own slaugthering them wave after wave, but their numbers were just too great and soon Gwyn became exhausted and fell to his/her knee's out of exhuastion. A Noxian commander aproached the exhausted Gwyn and raised his sword high to deliver the final blow, but before he could a surge of light overcame them, and Gwyn pasted out. When Gwyn woke he/she saw the bodies of the Noxian soliders laying dead around him/her, quickly rushing home Gwyn encountered the body of Freya laying lifeless on the ground, and immediately knew she gave her life to save Gwyn. Gwyn was soon after dishonorably discharged from the Ionian army for abandoning her post in the middle of a battle, only knowing how to carry out battle and justice Gwyn joined the league, seeing nothing but injustice in it, He/she shall bring justice to the fields and shall cut down anyone who stands in his/her way. Gwyns ability set out is kinda smiliar to Udyr's, he/she can switch between different forms or modes, her initial form is her basic stance, she wields both her sword and shield. Passive: Gwyns passive gives her bonus armor and movement speed for 2 seconds whenever she changes stance. Q: her Q is her defence stance, while her basic stance is a balance between defence,AD, and AP her Q stance is focus more on defence rather than AP or AD. When activated she/he places her/his sword in her/his shield, and gains a small 3 second boost of defence. (im just going to refer to Gwyn as a she from now on) W: Her W focuses on AD rather than AP and Def, When activated Gwyn places her shield on her back and weilds her sword with two hands, Gwyn also gets a 3 second boost of atk speed. E: Her E focuses on AP rather than AD and Def, When activated Gwyn places her sword and shield on her back, and throws bolts of light for her basic atk, Her basic atk's do magic dmg. R: Gwyns ulti depends on her ? stance or mode, While in her initial mode, Gwyn rushes forward and in a stright line and knocks up everyone in her path, this skill does dmg based on her ad and ap. While in her shield mode, Gwyn leaps into the enemies and stuns enemies in a small area and then knocks them back, this dmg scales off her AP. While in her sword mode, Gwyn's sword becomes empowered by light, and she gains bonus atk speed and AD, her basic atk's do splash dmg, this dmg scales off her AD. Her final stance her casting stance empowers her sword and she casts it into the ground and starts channeling drawing all enemies within a certain radius towards her forcing them to atk her, after she finishes channeling those caught in the area of effect take dmg, the lower Gwyn's health the more dmg she does, and this also scales off of AP. Gwyn also comes with a unique item called Freya's Blessing, a necklace that gives Freya Bonus Mres and Armor based on her missing health, the more health she loses the more armor and mres she gets. Well that's my idea for this Champ, her skin is your basic White Knight get up. Tell me what you think :D. Category:Custom champions